


2. Influence

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: Klance x Tove Lo's "Lady Wood" [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: It was Lance's idea to get the Altean booze but where is Lance himself?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my bros [Josh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron) and [Victoria](http://ladygaladhriel.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading :D You can also read the story [here](http://laymedowntospace.tumblr.com/post/158164700250/2-influence-lance-keithklance) .

Whoever thought of getting space booze made a huge mistake. Keith had a pretty clear idea who thought of getting the alcoholic drinks, he just wasn't sure how that person managed to convince Coran or Shiro to actually get the stuff from the castle's cellars. Just after taking a sip from that one pleasantly red drink, Keith felt somewhat between tipsy and drunk. He had had some alcoholic drinks back on Earth even though he was underage, but the drink he had in his hand was completely different. The ones in space were sweeter but stronger. Also, movement changed their colour. Right now, his drink was turning purple. Keith had to admit, that was pretty cool.

" _I wonder if this would be considered Ambrosia back on Earth, at least taste-wise. Then again, what exactly is this? Altean wine?_ " thought Keith, looking away from his drink in his hand and turning towards the others.

Shiro, Allura and Coran were discussing something and Shiro looked like he was trying his best not to laugh. Since Keith couldn't hear what they were saying, he could only guess that Coran was probably telling something embarrassing about Allura from her childhood. The look the princess was sending towards the other Altean was emitting lightning. However, that look didn't stay for long because she soon joined Shiro in trying to stifle the laugh that was about to escape her lips.

Keith smiled at the sight. Shiro was keeping the serious leader's mask almost 24/7, or however time here really worked, and it was nice to see his brother-figure relaxing and enjoying the company of the Alteans. Allura also seemed more relaxed. Keeping the castle safe was difficult and even though she and Coran had better stamina then all of them combined, the princess needed some rest regardless. Also, it was nice to see that 'secret' smile towards Shiro being not so secret anymore. OK, maybe getting out the booze wasn't such a huge mistake.

Pidge and Hunk were sitting next to them, pretending that they were talking about something science-related, and not listening what the others were talking about. He was certain that Shiro, Allura and Coran didn't mind it. Pidge was the only one not drinking, though Keith was sure that their youngest paladin was already drunk from the laughter that finally escaped from Shiro and Allura's lips and, of course, the company.

"I want to test check this on my computer," said Pidge, before they even opened the first bottle, rolling her eyes when everyone was about to protest against her drinking any of it. Seems like that wasn't necessary. "We don't know how it will affect us after being kept like that for 10 000 years. Also, I don't want any. Alcohol is gross."

And Lance... now that Keith looked around, the loud blue paladin was nowhere in sight. Was he already drunk and on the ground?

" _No,_ " thought Keith, " _it wouldn't be so quiet here. Lance would probably mumble nonsense while being knocked out by alcohol. Also, it's strange that he's not here. He actually was very eager for trying out some Altean stuff._ "

Keith took another sip, which wasn't as strong as the first one, and got up from the couch. Once again, his drink changed. Right now, it was blue.

"Hey, Keith," called Shiro when he was going towards the door. The others turned their heads in his direction for a moment before continuing with their conversations, just a bit more quietly. Keith looked back at Shiro who was a bit red in the face, either from the alcohol or from laughing too much, and raised an eyebrow. "If you're looking for Lance, he said he would be on the Bridge."

"Thanks?" Keith gave his 'brother' a strange look because Shiro was giving him a smirk that meant trouble. He knew, because that was the look Shiro used to give him in the Garrison right before giving him a noogie. Remembering that made an unpleasant shiver go down his spine.

When he reached the door to the Bridge, Keith heard something like...

" _Singing?_ " wondered Keith as he opened the door.

" _You know I'm under the influence. So don't trust every word I say, I say. When I'm under the influence. It's a blur, but I want my way, my way,_ " sang Lance silently with Pidge's headphones on, looking at the star and galaxy projection while lying on his back, completely ignoring the Red paladin standing a few steps away from him. Keith couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth to go up a little. Since the words were a bit slurred, it was almost hilarious. However, when he noticed the half-full bottle of the Altean stuff near Lance, Keith grew concerned.

"Lance?" Keith appeared in the other's view, making the blue paladin sit up quickly.

"Dio mio, Keith," yelled Lance looking up at his friend and taking off Pidge's green headphones, "can you give me a warning before scaring the living shit of me? Jesus."

Keith couldn't help but snicker a little. He knew that Lance was embarrassed because he caught him singing, like that one time in the showers after their training. Though, Keith had to admit, he was good. Lance was good even when they had that karaoke night.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mullet-head?" asked Lance as he poured his glass full. "Did they kick your anti-social ass out?" For that remark, he received a light bump on the shoulder. It wasn't hard but it was enough for the other to rub the spot.

"No," said Keith sitting down next to his friend, "wondered where you ran off. Where the soul of the party disappeared, you know?"

"Decided to enjoy the beautiful view," said Lance slowly, moving his stretched out arms around the room, and locking his eyes on Keith's face. The Red paladin could only roll his eyes at that.

"Lance, you pointed at the whole room," said Keith, taking a sip from his own glass, looking the other directly in the eye, "including me."

"Did I fucking stutter?" said Lance a bit annoyed.

There was a moment of silence until both understood what Lance just said. For once, Keith was speechless, and so was Lance. He couldn't think of smart comeback for this. Keith.exe has stopped working.

Neither could look away from the other, and both of them could feel heat rise to their cheeks. Lance had the pained look on his face that said that he had made an unforgivable sin. Keith was certain that the alcohol was just getting to him and that Lance didn't mean it either way. After all, the bottle was more than half-empty.

"Sorry," said Lance, a moment later looking down at the glass that he was holding. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, dude. This is clearly a sign that I had too much."

"It's okay, just..." said Keith a bit flabbergasted, "unexpected."

"I mean," started Lance not realizing that he was digging a deeper hole for himself, "everyone's pretty in their own way. Allura has a really nice voice and hair, Coran has that impressive hair colour if we realize that he's about 600 years old now, Pidge's rocking the tomboy look, even though she also looked pretty with long hair and..." Lance stopped for a moment and looked back at Keith, " I think I'm gonna stop here before I make it worse."

"Hunk has the look that just makes you want to hug him even though you know that he's nearly as strong as Shiro?" Keith tried join in the discussion so that Lance would relax a bit. He could see the other smile a little.

"Yeah," said Lance, taking a gulp from his glass and making the drink turn such a bright shade of red that it nearly glowed in the dark. Keith noticed that his own drink was a bright blue now. Altean drinks were strange. "Also," continued the blue paladin, "Shiro actually looks great when I think about how much he went through. Still can't believe he doesn't have those early wrinkles on his face."

"What do I have?"

Just as Keith asked, he noticed how Lance tensed up. For some reason, his heart starter to beat faster.

" _What the..?_ " thought Keith furrowing his eyebrows at his own reaction. " _It's almost as if I'm afraid of the answer._ "

"You have a nice voice," said Lance after some time. It almost seemed like he wanted to say more but was biting on his own tongue.

"My voice? But we talk every day."

"No, I mean..." Lance let out a frustrated sigh, "like, when you sing or hum. It has a nice ring to it."

"I don't sing, Lance." Keith raised an eyebrow sceptically. He tried his best to remember when that happened and the red paladin just couldn't think of any moment. He didn't even sing during the karaoke night.

"Well, since your humming sounds amazing, I can only imagine how incredible your singing sounds like," Lance bit his lower lip.

Before the red paladin could say anything back, Lance decided that it was time to run. He quickly got up, taking the bottle and glass with him and left the Bridge with a simple "Goodnight."

For a few slow moments, Keith wondered what the quiznak just happened and what he witness. Only now the teen noticed how hard his heart was beating.

" _Idiot,_ " thought Keith covering his mouth with his free hand, " _you didn't even let me say anything._ "

_Decided to enjoy the beautiful view._  
_Lance, you pointed at the whole room, including me.  
_ _Did I fucking stutter?_

"Shut up," said Keith silently into his palm to the echoes in his mind.

_What do I have?  
_ _You have a nice voice_

" _Oh no,_ " thought Keith. " _I think... I think I have a crush on Lance._ “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fore reading!!! Comments and constructive critique are welcome here!!!


End file.
